megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
CWU-01P
CWU-01P is an aquatic robot from the first Mega Man game that was originally created for water purification, but is used by Dr. Wily to protect his fortress. Its weakness is the Super Arm, but the Fire Storm works just as well. In the first game, there are seven CWU-01Ps that roll through the room inside of bubbles and shoot three bubbles at the enemy. The seven are the same, except that they have different speeds and different colors in the circle on them. They appear one by time, and when one CWU-01P is defeated, the next will be faster. Each CWU-01P defeated removes 4 HP from the total HP. In the remake Mega Man Powered Up, there is only one CWU-01P that reforms its bubble multiple times. It has a new design and speaks in a voice and manner similar to that of a security drone. The lines of dialogue are a direct reference to the Daleks from the Doctor Who series whenever the CWU-01P states the word "E-LIM-IN-ATE!" compared to the Daleks "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The bubble must now be penetrated before the player can actually do any damage to the machine, similar to the Green Devil. On the easiest difficulty setting it goes around in a tight circle in the middle of the room and shoots bullets at regular intervals. On harder difficulty settings it gains a sweeping laser attack that brings down Guts Blocks in order to crush the player; these blocks can be thrown by using the Super Arm. In addition, the circle it follows is wider, and it breaks the Guts Blocks it collides with. Its weakness is still Super Arm, but hitting CWU-01P with Thunder Beam will stun it briefly. Oil Slider is also highly effective against the bubble, as Oil Man points out that water and oil don't mix. M-445 M-445 is a smaller and slower version of CWU-01P with spikes. It descends slowly down from the ceiling, but once it is level with the player, it flies towards them in a wave pattern. It appears in Bubble Man's stage in Mega Man 2 and in Mega Water S's stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) CWU-01P appears in the Time Keeps Slipping story arc from the comic series with its appearance from Mega Man Powered Up. Also, M-445 has a brief appearance in Mega Man #9, with Bubble Man briefly using it to monitor Mega Man's progress, eventually tossing it aside in irritation at Mega Man "making a mockery of Man" by destroying most of his newly-weaponized waste-management robots. Other appearances CWU-01P appeared in the Rockman manga and has a cameo appearance in Mega Man Megamix. M-445 has a short appearance in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. In the Mega Man animated series episode Crime of the Century, Dr. Wily used flying bombs similar to M-445. Gallery MMPUCWU-01PConcept.png|Concept art of CWU-01P from Mega Man Powered Up. MegaManArchieC006.jpg|CWU-01P in the cover of Mega Man #6. ArchieCWU-01P.jpg|CWU-01P in Mega Man #6. R1CWU-01P.png|CWU-01P in the Rockman manga. MegamixWaterBots.png|CWU-01P cameo in Mega Man Megamix. RS27Bombs.png|Bombs resembling M-445 in the Mega Man animated series. ArchieM-445.png|M-445 in Mega Man #9. R2M445.png|M-445 in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. Similar enemies Enemies similar to CWU-01P and M-445. *M-422A *Puyoyon *Hirarian 427 *SRU-21/P *SW-525 *CFN-24 *Thunder Slimer es:CWU-01P zh:CWU-01P Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Characters voiced by Randall Wiebe Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Fortress bosses Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Robots whose maker is unknown